1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for use with a video camera to light up a scene to be shot by the video camera.
2. Background Art
The most commonly used lighting device of such purpose is adapted to be mounted on a bracket or the like which is, in turn, attached to the video camera by means of a tripod screw, and contains therein a battery for energization of the lighting device. Such arrangement is based on the fact that it has become difficult for the video camera to have a built-in amount exclusively for the lighting device as the video camera has recently been made more and more compact.
In addition, such compactness of the video camera has made it impossible for the video camera to contain a battery of adequately large capacity therein and, in consequence, there is a predominant tendency such that a battery casing which contains therein a battery is detachably attached to the video camera.
Thus, the lighting device of prior art requires the above-mentioned additional means such as the bracket to mount this on the video camera and encounters serious inconvenience during shooting due to bulky configuration as well as heavy weight of the lighting device resulting from its construction adapted to contain the battery therein.